The Adrenaline Healer
by The Copycat Ninja
Summary: We're living in a venomed existence...But we're loving it. Based off a Maximum Ride roleplay forum-Venomed Existence. M for language.


**Author's Note: Happy early Christmas, Becks. :3 Hope you enjoy.**

My name is Skite, and I am a pretty damn good healer.

And before you laugh, it is actually a pretty normal name compared to others in the Adrenaline Flock. Hello, Keezheekoni, anyone? Even her nickname Keza, is quite...Let's say unusual, because that chick has fairly strong anger issues.

As you can probably tell, I'm a...Mutant. I shan't tell you what those crazy white-coats used as the other set of DNA because it is seriously embarrassing. For me, at least.

I live in a tall-well, no kidding-skyscraper with a band of mutants who are the before mentioned Adrenaline Flock. Our leader's name is Rhett-and unless you have a death wish, do not say she's small. Jeez, I don't think even Lai could get away with that! Lai is our deputy. He's a sweet kid, I guess, though he gets on my nerves a lot. Then again, who doesn't?

As I've mentioned before, I'm a healer, and have had two apprentices. Unfortunately, they both either left or...Passed away.

Please, don't presume I murder my Flock members! ...Then again, that is quite the lovely thought.

Ahem. I think I'm sounding too much like Seth, or Subject 22 as he's better known as right now. Oops.

My best friend is a chocolate addicted and complete badass red-tailed hawk mutant called Ski. Or Clouds that Shine Bright, but she is never referred to as that.

Ski is quite sweet as well, though she prefers to be known as 'tough'...Though I think that's my position.

Along with Ski, my other best friend and boyfriend is Nathan. He belonged to the mafia for a while and is Ski's older brother. He isn't the most charming of the selection of males we have-in fact, he's one of the most annoying bastards I could've ever met-but I guess that's why I love him.

We're made for each other, as cliché as that sounds.

Now, the Flock and I have been on many adventures and have had a lot of disputes. I think that I will show you some of my favourite memories...

**Xx DO AN INTERNET xX**

"Skite, Rhett and Hana, c'mon!" a familiar voice yelled, possibly from the floor above.

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I smiled slightly at Ski's impatience, and continued at a leisurely stroll beside my tiny leader-No, I didn't mean tiny! Honest! _Please don't kill me Rhett. Thank goodness you aren't a mind reader._

Rhett laughed, a grin stretching her face, "Our energetic girl is very impatient, huh," she smirked at Ski, who blushed, when Rhett and I had reached the roof.

You see, we were going on our first jail break! Everyone was excited...Well, I thought they were, anyway. Perhaps I could finally get someone to shut Ski up?

Don't worry, I don't mean it. Well. Maybe a little bit.

Hana joined us soon after Rhett asked if we were ready to go. I gave a quick nod, whilst my best friend grinned with delight, taking a running jump off the roof and whooping loudly. A second later, she realised she hadn't picked up Rhett, and swiftly rejoined us with a faintly ashamed expression on her face.

"Leave me behind, why don't you," Rhett chuckled, quickly wrapping her arms around Ski's neck.

"Haha...Sorry, Rhett," Ski smiled, a flush covering her cheeks.

Rhett merely shook her head with a 'What will I do with this girl?' expression, before Ski shot into the air with Rhett whooping from her back.

"Comin', Hana?" I questioned the snow leopardess hybrid, not wanting to stay on the roof for much longer.

She gave a non-verbal reply with a nod of her head, and, with a faintly terrified expression, she climbed onto me, her claws slightly digging into my neck.

For goodness sake, did no-one ever teach the girl that she shouldn't do that? Really.

However, I put that thought out of my mind, and began flying alongside Ski, desperately trying to ignore Hana's screams.

I swear, if I need any surgery to repair my ears, she's paying for it.

"When we get back, you and I are inventing something so we can fly too. Maybe like a jet powered hang glider..." Rhett mused, glancing back at Hana.

The mutant on my back didn't reply, instead letting out a fearful 'mew' and vomiting over the side of me.

For goodness sake. That better not have hit my wings.

"Hana? Are you okay?" Rhett questioned.

"That's why they don't make flying big cat mutants..." Snezhana replied with a weak, lopsided smirk.

**xX ...Do a book? xX**

Eventually, we managed to get to the school. Excitement coursed through my body, and a grin appeared on my face. Yet that expression was soon wiped off at Hana's next words.

As soon as Hana got to the ground, she tripped and fell to the ground, coughing, "Argh, I loathe flying...Ski, remember to not let your stupid wings be cut off by a white coat; you would be absolutely worthless then." The female snarled.

What a cruel bitch. Seriously? One Ski was worth one million Snezhanas. Ski was bright and cheerful; Hana was a grumpy girl who, for all her fancy talk, can't do shit with computers.

Ski froze, stung. "What?"

Her eyes closed, and she went silent. I went round to her, and squeezed her arm. If Hana insulted my best friend one more time, I would...I'd do something. Yeah.

Rhett said something to the before mentioned offending mutant that I didn't catch. Because, y'know, I was actually comforting my friend.

As if Hana would know that. Little loner.

My train of thoughts broke off suddenly as Rhett screamed. The ground below her feet had broke open, and she'd tumbled down.

What the heck?!

I rushed over, peering down the dark depths of the hole. Was our leader safe? I knew we couldn't afford to lose her. Our Flock functioned much like a wolf pack; Rhett couldn't be replaced at the moment, as nobody else had the 'alpha' characteristics needed. We could afford to lose anyone else, as much as it pains me to admit it, but Rhett was irreplaceable.

So that was the cause for my next words, "I'm going down,"

Hana then said something about being able to take us down there, and afterwards changed into her feline form. Ha, as if Ski and I would listen to her.

Whilst she was distracted, we quietly snuck away, entering the school and going down a few floors. The white-coats were all either operating, or just chatting openly, so it was easy to avoid them.

"See anyone?" I whispered to Ski as we entered the cage room.

Ski gestured to one crate, and I peered inside. However, the room was in almost complete darkness, and I could only make out the silhouette of a mutant.

I jumped, in both shock and relief, when I heard Rhett, "Skite! Ski!" she hissed, and inwardly I thanked everyone that she was safe.

"Rhett!" I whispered loudly, darting over to her.

She needed to be kept fully functioning the whole way through this little mission.

"Where's Hana? She needs to turn the thingymabobs off-don't ask me what they are," Rhett replied, a look of worry replacing her calm expression.

Ski and I glanced at each other, "Erm...We told her we were going to look for you. We don't know where she went," we both mumbled.

It was a lie, but hey. We're not perfection.

"Oh, whatever...Let's go to the system room. Perhaps we can work it out," Rhett instructed.

...Excuse me? Seriously?

"Rhett, why would we go to the system room?! We have people to help in here!" I answered in pure shock.

Being trapped in the school is awful; with all the experiments performed on you, you lose your grip on reality. You never know when death will come. And soon or later, death is the only thing you want.

As a shiver shook my light form, I froze as a new voice spoke up; I could tell it came from the cage Ski had pointed me out to earlier.

The voice was rough, but seemed young, "Who are you? What do you want?!" the supposedly hostile mutant hissed.

Before answering the mutant, Rhett turned to me, "We can't open the cages until the thingies-oh, I've got it-evaporators turn off. See how the small lights on the cages glow green? That's draining the trapped mutants' strength and powers, if they have any. We can't free them until they get turned off," Rhett explained quietly, before addressing me once more. "Skite. Fly back up the hole and tell Hana where we are. Bring her down here."

Oh, no way was I going to do that! Instead I stayed put, wanting to know how Rhett would answer the new hybrid in the cage.

"We're going to get you out of here," I heard Rhett say, and could just make out the smirk that had formed on her lips.

The voice that I could now pick out as being female and quite obviously pre-teen, replied with-for some odd reason-fury in her tone, "You'll just make it worse!"

Oh, how I despise people like that. All their 'Ooooh, leave me alone, you must be sooo bad for trying to help!' bullshit.

"It's only going to get worse if we keep talking. Just be quiet, okay?" Rhett muttered, trying to not sound frustrated.

Argh. That new chick was irritating me beyond belief. And so I stepped forwards to the cramped space in which she was trapped,

"Would you like to live?" I questioned in a blank tone, my face not displaying any emotions; the girl had crept as close as she could to us from within her cage, and I could just make out cat-like amber eyes-oh please, please, please, _please _don't be another Hana, "If so, we are your only hope. The girl who were just talking to is Rhett, the leader of our group. Over there is Ski, who for some reason is being quiet, which is strange. I'm Skite, the healer. You've obviously dealt with something very cold recently, seeing that you're so pale,"

Rhett nodded, "Skite, you stay here then. Ski, please go get Hana,"

Oh, thank everyone. Again. I get to stay!

...Wait, why would I_ thank _anyone? Ugh. My mind confuses me.

I watched as Ski scowled, and left. Oh dear. Perhaps Rhett should've sent me up instead.

"Hana's words hurt Ski. She'll be angry for a while..."

My voice trailed off, making me seem awkward and confused about the world. Which I am. Which I am not.

...Shut up, brain.

"I can live! I refused to be ordered to do something!" creepy girl in the cage yowled.

She better not be a leopard. For one, all those hairs that Hana casts when she forms into an animal are gross, and two...I can't deal with another Hana.

Maybe if I invent some sort of dungeon...Ha...No, I didn't mean that.

I promise.

Rhett heaved a sigh. "I know. We'll find a way to get through this. Now we must focus on getting these guys out,"

The curly haired mutant winced at the strange girl's howl. "Please shut up!" Rhett snarled quietly. "You're going to get the White Coats out here! We're not ordering you around! You can leave or stay here, whatever you like,"

Time to be serious.

I could hear the girl's heart-beat. She would die soon. Hey, it'd be better for me if she did. But I guess Rhett wouldn't want that...Fine, fine. I'll be _nice_.

"You won't live long if you don't come with me. Your heart rate is slowing, you'll die within the hour," I hissed.

Well, maybe my definition of nice isn't the same as everyone else's.

Ugh, who knows?

Her yowl subsiding into angry mutters, Stripy looked at Rhett in a haughty manner, "Fine. Get me out of this hell-hole, and I'll at least try to obey...some of your commands. But I'm not promising anything."

"At the very least, you'll follow mine," I said flatly.

Nope, I did not like this hybrid at all.

Soon enough, Hana and Ski came back, with the feline and Rhett exchanging some words. Blech. Some day I might just accidentally drop a little poison into Hana's food...

I'm not that mean. Seriously. You must've known I was joking!

I watched the proceedings in silence.

The caged girl announced-quite haughtily-that she was a Siberian tiger mutant. Apparently the only one who wasn't a failure.

Meh. Attention-whore.

She asked about getting out, and I rolled my eyes. No doubt Rhett would want her in the Flock, but I for one certainly didn't.

Rhett put a hand on Ski's shoulder, almost seeming motherly-like, "No matter what happens, we're a family. No one gets left behind. We'll get you out-Hana is taking forever,"

Yay, family crap. We must be one screwed up family. Maybe I could be the slightly crazy auntie who's a healer. Or something.

"I'll check on her," I volunteered.

Kicking open the door to the System Room, I called out, "Well. This isn't good. She was hit with some sort of power-taking bomb. At least, that's what it looks like,"

I hope she's dead. But, unfortunately as I take a closer look, it seems as if she's only unconscious. Heaving a sigh-perhaps of disappointment-I began to wake her up.

As I glanced back into the crate room, I could see the green lights suddenly switch off. I then watched the rest of the scene in interest; I had no strength so I couldn't really join in their...Fun. If you would like to put it that way.

"Time for Plan B. Let's see if this works." Rhett took a deep breath, and grabbed the feline mutant's cage. With a quick flex of her muscles, she popped the side of the cage off.

For some reason, the cat girl stayed in the crate. Perhaps she was worried. Stupid kid.

"Where are all the bloody white-coats?" Rhett frowned.

"I don't know, and I don't care. Hana, get up, you're fine," I snapped, watching as she finally got up, groaning and massaging her head which she had presumably smacked against the ground when she fell.

In a split second, nets made of pure iron dropped from the ceiling, crushing all of us to the floor. A few unlucky mutants died immediately from the impact, as a batshit insane white-coat ran into the cage room, laughing like a maniac, "Nobody can escape now!" he screeched.

I'd rather be dead than listen to this guy.

My arms were trapped, along with my legs. It hurt like hell, and it took all of my concentration to focus on the white-coat instead.

In fact, I recognised him. John Fisher, the mad guy who had starred in a lot of the torture done to me.

"Looks like you forgot who I am, Johnny-Boy," Rhett lifted the net off of her and tossed it to the side as if it was made of feathers. Rhett glared at the white-coat who had been the one who was responsible for her powers. She locked her eyes with him, concentrated, and sent her worst waves of pain at him.

Oh, thank...Thank me Rhett had her super-strength.

John screeched in agony and reached a trembling hand out to slam down on a button. In a heartbeat, power-evaporator fans were switched on, sucking away at all the mutants' powers.

In an instant, I felt weaker than I had in my whole life. It hurt so much, and the pain wracked my whole body. I could see an avian I didn't recognise eyes dimming, as he hunched in his cage. Tiger girl writhed in pain from where she was trapped, and Hana mewled in pure fear.

John heaved in anger, glaring at Rhett, "It is too late, mutant...Because of you, all the mutants' power or powers are being sucked away from them!"

And then something amazing-no, seriously creepy happened. Rhett started to leap from cage to cage up to the power-evaporating fan.

What the bloody hell is wrong with her mind?! She could die!

Rhett scaled the cages, reaching the top. Using all the willpower she could manage, she grabbed the fan, preventing it from moving.

"It's too late, Rhett...as you have pulled at those fans, they have sucked away even more of your powers than before!" with a last, evil grin, John filled the air with more power-evaporator scents before leaving the room, and bolting it shut.

Rhett leaped down, bouncing on the balls of her feet. With the might she could muster, she freed everyone. She could slowly feel her powers start to weaken.

"We have to find a way out of here!

I couldn't have agreed more with her.

Another mutant crawled out of her cage, a fearful expression on her face. After she rose to her feet, she looked at the person-Rhett-who had freed her, "Th-thank y-you," She stuttered.

Oh great, _another _one.

"Can anyone else apart from Skite and I fly?" Ski called out.

Hana was still on the ground, moaning, "I'm a big cat mutant! I can't fly..."

Tiger chick ran out of the cage immediately, and nodded her thanks to Rhett before turning to Ski, "I'm a big feline mutant, too. So I can't fly,"

The other avian I had spotted uncurled and exited the cage, before fixing Ski with a yellow-eyed gaze and unfurling his huge, jet black crow-type wings.

Gosh, he was freaky. I mean, his eyes! They gave me shivers.

"I know that," Ski snapped at Hana.

Hana was such an idiot.

"Right," the red hawk mutant sighed at Miss Stripes.

Ski stared right back at freaky boy with a blank gaze, "You have wings, yes. But can you fly?"

I, meanwhile, was staring at my pinky finger, which was bent at an awkward angle. Staring at my finger angrily, I flicked it sharply and watched it bounce back into place.

"I've not flown for a while, but I would think I still can," Mr. Creeper replied to Ski quietly.

Ugh. I hated him already.

Ski nodded, "Okay, one more person with wings is good. Now...All of the winged mutants can carry at least one mutant. I'll carry two. Hana, fly with Skite. Rhett and the Siberian tiger mutant, with me. Uh...you know who you are, go with the crow boy."

Oh, come on! I don't want to be stuck with Hana _again_!

Mr. Freakstar raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you a little young to carry two? I would be more than happy to carry Rhett as well...she'll be heavy due to her strength and muscle,"

He acts as if he knows Rhett already! It infuriates me so much!

"Who should I go with?" the other random girl asked quietly.

The avian mutant glanced at the other chick for a full ten seconds-how creepy is that? Is he some sort of paedophile?-before turning his gaze to stare at Ski, "How about I take both the strong leader girl, and the gazelle mutant, and you and the healer girl share the weight of the feline mutants?"

What? Is he joking? He can't go around acting like Rhett!

Ski stared at him equally, "I'm fine," she said curtly. "I'll be taking Rhett and the Siberian tiger mutant,"

Good thing Ski can put him in his place. Have I mentioned how much I love that girl lately?

...No, I haven't. Heh.

Rhett ran towards the hole in the roof where she had fallen through.

"That idiot," she grumbled, but she couldn't help but grin at the Whitecoat's stupidity. Rhett then pointed up at the hole and shouted, "Up up and away! Let's go, Let's go!"

Yet another mutant crawled out of a crate, and then stood to join us. She seemed to be a falcon, and was fairly pretty.

Soon enough, all the non-winged mutants had paired up with flying hybrids, and soon enough, we were soaring through the clear blue sky.

It was our first successful jail-break. And I was glad I had been there to join in.

**xX Mewp, mewp, mewp xX**

"C'mon, Skite..." the blond-haired human whispered, tugging on my hand slightly.

Stubbornly, I dug my heels into the floor, "I'm not going anywhere until you take this stupid blindfold off me!" I hissed, not knowing where I was.

You see, it was my birthday. And I, for some idiotic reason, had been kidnapped by a certain Nathaniel White from my lovely warm bed. Oh, and he'd tied a _blindfold_ of all things around my face, too. Can't forget that part.

"Skite! You'll love it, I promise you. Now can you_ please_ shut your pretty mouth and get your sorry ass moving?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you insulting me, _darling_," I spat back in reply.

I could hear my boyfriend heave a sigh, and I could almost see him scrunch up that oh so cute, freckled nose of his and roll those wide blue eyes like he always does when I irritate him.

Which is partly why I do it.

"For goodness sake, Skite! Can't you do one thing for me?"

"No," came my flat response.

"...You're impossible," Nathan sighed.

I allowed myself a tiny smirk of triumph, but that was soon replaced with a shriek as I was suddenly picked up by a pair of rough hands.

"Argh! Let me _down_!" I yelled, kicking his chest as he flung me over one shoulder into a fireman's carry.

I could hear him swear quietly under his breath, as he used one hand to clamp down on my legs.

"I should sue you, y'know! I could honestly sue you, Nathaniel White!" I continued to rant, rage building up inside me.

He ignored me, instead opening a door, and dumping me unceremoniously on the floor, and tearing the blindfold from my face.

Gasping, I swore at him as I realised that there wasn't any light in the room; in fact, I couldn't see anything, "I swear, Nathan, if this is some sort of joke-"

I cut off as the light was suddenly switched on, and a chorus of 'Happy birthday, Skite!' split the silence.

The whole Flock was gathered in the basement. Ski, Rhett, Lai, Nadia-everyone was there. To wish me a happy birthday.

"Oh my...You shouldn't have done this, guys," I muttered, a blush spreading across my cheeks.

"Yeah, we really shouldn't have..." Nathan muttered, rubbing his obviously sore chest from when I kicked him.

Turning on my heel and smiling up at him, I quickly pecked him on the lips, which meant that everyone was groaning and telling us to 'get a room', even though we weren't making out.

Laughing, I rushed over to Rhett, Lai and Skite, wrapping my arms around them, "Thank you so much, everyone..." I whispered, happy tears springing to my eyes.

"No problem, Skite," Rhett smirked. "Kinda owe it to you, anyway. Putting up with our constant bitching while you take care of us in the sick room,"

"Don't worry...I've never killed anyone yet for that," I chuckled lightly, and then surveyed the room.

Everyone was now just milling about, chatting. There were quite clearly handmade banners pinned up on the walls, and a rickety table with refreshments.

Rhett smiled at me once more, before going off with Lai, rocking Nadia in her arms.

F-1 R-3 or Isabelle-I never know which one is in control unless I'm talking to her...Or them, were chatting to Jasper. They were laughing about something or other, so perhaps I can safely assume it's Isabelle for now. I've never seen F-1 R-3 laugh.

Blaze and Lucas were making out in a corner, wearing striped party hats-I guess that could be cute, but to me? Not cute unless it's Nathan and I.

Fawn and Crow were simply embracing each other, and whispering, and Ice was shyly handing Jack a block of ice shaped like a heart. He looked pretty pleased.

Keza and Damon were having a mild argument-I say that because she didn't have any fire around her yet, but I would say sooner or later they'd make up and laugh about it.

Liam was obviously trying to impress Ski, ripping off his shirt, and strutting about. Meanwhile, she was bent over with laughter.

Big D, Calla and Evan were doing a weird dance, shouting 'oppa gangnam style'. I'll never understand what races through their heads...

Jenna and Oz were muttering to each other, him stroking her hair and she herself looking embarrassed.

Reese, Monty, Leo and Logan were all chatting, whilst Hanniah, Sia and Cori were discussing something a little way off. Zarah and Subject 22 seemed to be talking, or arguing about something beside the table. I hoped that they wouldn't end up fighting. Eddie, Tess, Allison, Ashlyn and Gracie were all doing some sort of dance-thankfully not as weird as the one Big D seemed to be leading, and Acelin, Aurora, Lea and Oliver were whispering together.

All in all, the mutants seemed pretty content. I guess even we can find love...

Speaking of which, I was about to call over Nathan who was moodily poking at a limp sandwich, when Rhett cleared her throat and stood up on a wooden stool.

"Right. As you all know, we're here today to celebrate our healer's birthday. Which, by the way, suits her frosty manner seeing as it's in December. I would just like to express my gratitude to Skite herself. She's been a fantastic addition to our Flock, and has been here since the beginning, when it was just Lai, Ski, Hana, herself, and I. We've been through tough times, and have sweet memories. She's put up with our moaning, and only makes a few threats per day, which I find amazing, considering our bitchiness! Anyway, I would just like to say this; thank you so much, Skite, darling, for being here in our Flock, and helping us when we're sick. Happy birthday!"

At the end of Rhett's little speech, there was a lot of cheering, and I flushed, "Thank you, Rhett. I think I owe everything to you," I smiled.

Rhett grinned, before handing me a small present, "The whole Flock contributed," she stated.

I carefully pulled the ribbon off, before pulling off the wrapping paper. Inside was a beautiful picture of Nathan and I holding hands and watching the waves of the ocean crashing down onto the sand. It was set into a heart shaped frame, and I mouthed a 'thank you' to Gracie, sure that she was the one who had taken the picture. She gave me a smile in return.

After some more speeches, I went off to find Nathan. I'd seen him slip out of the room when practically everyone had started dancing 'the Gangnam Style' dance with Big D.

"Nathan? You here?" I whispered as I went out of the room.

He was at the end of the corridor, and froze when he heard me, "Erm...Yes?"

I darted to catch up with him, wrapping my arms around his neck, "You okay?"

He turned to smile at me, caressing my cheek, "I think so...Now that we're alone, I mean,"

Giggling lightly, I stood on my tip-toes, and reached up. He bent his head, and met my lips.

And I could swear that it was our best kiss ever.

**xX In the jungle, the mighty jungle... Xx**

So there you have it. Probably my two clearest memories, and I've enjoyed telling you them.

You see, the Flock_ is_ my family now, like Rhett told us so long ago. And I love them all, even though they all have their own quirky ways of infuriating me.

We're living in a venomed existence...But we're loving it.

My name is Skite, and I am a pretty damn good healer.

And as for what kind of mutant I am?

Why, I think you should work that one out for yourself.


End file.
